Cake Quest
Cake Quest is a Minecraft series that Stacy did with Sqaishey. The series premiered on February 3rd, 2015, and concluded on November 3rd, 2015, finishing with forty episodes. Overview Stacy and Sqaishey have crash landed on a space cake where they use sheep for sprinkles. They are on a quest to save the sheep that are in a factory to the north! After saving the sheep, the two later had a new mission which was to hatch and raise three baby villagers. The three villagers were named Stacy Jr., Sqaishey Jr, and Hibernation Capsule. The series is survival so Stacy and Sqaishey make the cake their home and primary base, most of the starter tools and resources were found in chests placed in each corner of the cake. The series also featured an alternate skin for Stacy,(or a different skin) which shows her dressed as a purple sheep(most thought it was soo cute) The skin made its first appearance in episode 4 and 5, though Stacy returned to her regular skin soon afterwards. The skin made a return in episode 32. Stacy and Sqaishey's home The primary base and home is on the cake Stacy and Sqaishey spawned on. Most of the developments have come from either their tree farms or cobblestone farm. Throughout most of the beginning Stacy and Sqaishey only had bread as food but now has access to pigs, cows, chickens and mushroom stew. All animals are contained near the cake. Stacy and Sqaishey have also built a large bridge which reaches the cake factory, fully torched to prevent mobs spawning. Other builds include a home, a farm and a storage area. Sqaishey Jr, Stacy Jr. and Hibernation Capsule Sqaishey Jr., Stacy Jr. and Hibernation Capsule are Stacy and Sqaishey's children who were found in the end cake, they were released from their Hibernation capsules once they were safely taken back to the main cake. Hibernation Capsule was accidentally released in the storage room by Stacy meaning that is his home. Stacy also likes his name as Hibernation Capsule so they have kept it that way (Sqaishey reluctantly agreeing). The Happy Fountain Almost every episode has Stacy and Sqaishey go under the "Happy Fountain" to give them good luck in the the episode, occasionally a Squid spawns who they have called "Otto the Squid" Other Areas The Nether Cake The 'Nether Cake '''is found after Stacy and Sqaishey successfully rescue most of the sheep sprinkles in the factory, a portal was found downstairs of the basementof the factory,A flint and steel was used to open the portal and then they both were teleported to the nether cake. Being in the Nether, this cake far more dangerous because of possible ghasts or accidentally hitting a zombie pigman. Episodes: ''See: List of Cake Quest episodes Other things * This is the first series to feature Sqaishey and Stampy. * Originally, the series was to air every other Tuesday, but the two worked out a deal and instead the series aired every tuesday. * The MAP for the series is Birthday Cake Survival for 1.6.4. * The series span lasted through 9 months, and ended on the third day of premiere date (February 3rd) and finale date (November 3rd).This was a very good series and have been colab Category:Minecraft series Category:Series Category:Ended series Category:Collaboration